


and i will try to fix you

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Carrying your boyfriend home because he is an idiot, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hiking, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Physical hurt, broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: Jon takes Martin on a hiking date.It's a lovely spring day in Scotland.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 19
Kudos: 197





	and i will try to fix you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marianne_Dashwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Dashwood/gifts).



> So this is my piece for the The Magnus Writers Valentine's Day Exchange!  
> My secret valentine is Marianne_Dashwood!  
> I really hope you enjoy this, Mari!!  
> \---  
> My promt was: Hurt/comfort - Bonus points if they have to catch them when they inevitably collapse.  
> \---  
> (This is a little bit rambly, but please just pretend this is because Jons thoughts also are quite rambly at times)

When Jon planned the date he thought about _everything._ He checked the weather and made sure it would be a nice and sunny day, even though it was spring and the nights often were cold up in Scotland. He organized a thermos flask for tea, sandwiches, apples, cake and a blanket that they could take on their hike to make a picnic for lunch.   
  
It would be a surprise. Martin didn’t really need to know that it was a date, but maybe he would just _know_ it when it was happening. Because… after all that had happened, they already were kind of dating, right? Falling asleep in one bed every night, cuddled together to feel warm, waking up practically on top of each other. They only hadn’t… kissed, yet. There still was this barrier that they hadn’t crossed, hadn’t talked about. They hadn’t really done anything that wouldn’t also be a thing between friends. Very close friends, sure, but still. Martin had told him that he _had_ loved him in the Lonely and Jon wanted to believe these feelings were still there, but he needed proof. And he would get it, today, by taking Martin Blackwood on a date.  
  
So he had planned and organized and told Martin in the morning that he wanted to go and see that pretty lake that must be near. Said almost in passing that they could go there together, probably seeing quite a few good cows on the way, if Martin wanted to join in. The sun was only just rising, it was still cool out, the air so fresh it almost made him feel alive. It was hard to feel alive these days, when he wasn’t even sure how _human_ he still was.  
  
Jon knew the way that lead to take - of course he did - but this time it was only because he had purchased a hiking map at his last visit in the little village nearby. He might have asked the lovely lady in the shop which routes would lead to romantic places, making a fool of himself. Martin loved the idea of going on a hike, smiling, eyes sparkling and hair looking so nice and soft in the gentle glow of the morning sun. It almost looked like a halo around his head - had Jon been a more poetic person he would have compared him to an angel.   
  
Jon’s plan didn’t include the roots on the ground. He hadn’t planned to hook his toes into one of the viney tendrils creeping over the hiking path like little death traps. He hadn’t planned to fall down onto the ground, his right leg bending unnaturally, giving off a cracking sound that sent a shiver down his spine. About a second later his whole leg just erupted in pain, sharp and burning and hot, blurring his vision for a moment or two.   
  
“Jon!”  
He couldn’t stop now, right? They were almost at their destination. He tried to step onto the probably broken leg - the pain was almost blinding, but his leg didn’t give out underneath him. He was able to stand. It would be fine any minute, right? He had healed very fast before. Fingers, Ribs... Martin’s face was in front of his now, he looked so worried. So lovely… he was so close Jon almost could count his freckles… his lips looked soft and kissable…   
  
“Jon, are you okay?”   
Oh, he needed to focus. This was still their date, right? And he wanted Martin to see the lake, it was said to be very pretty and it would be such a wonderful place for a first kiss. Would they kiss? Jon just wanted to make it right, he wanted it to be perfect for Martin because Martin deserved perfect. A picture perfect kiss one would write poetry about, one that would show him, make him feel how much Jon was in love with him. It was the only thing that still kept him sane these days. Between all the terrible, cruel, monstrous things that were happening around them, knowing that he loved Martin kept him from losing his mind.  
  
“Oh… uhh… yeah, fine, just… the ankle, it’ll be fine in a few steps.” He tried to smile, even though it was more of a grimasse then a real smile and he knew that Martin wasn’t convinced of his wellbeing. But he still wanted them to reach the lake and enjoy the view and to have their perfect day. No leg would change that, broken or not. Maybe his brain was a bit too overwhelmed with the pain right now for him to think straight, but he didn’t care.   
  
And so they continued, Jon biting his lip so hard it almost started to bleed while trying to not wince at every step, determined to go on. What was this pain, what was a broken leg compared to what they had been through, compared to what both of them had endured and survived? He wouldn’t be defeated by his stupid bones. And so he tried to concentrate on Martin, on his smile and gentle talking. On the very good cows coming across their way, the sun warming his face and the air smelling like spring at last.   
  
“Are you sure you are okay? Don’t… be mad at me, Jon, but you look even worse than most of the times.” Martin had stopped - wait, Jon also had stopped, he hadn’t realized that his feet didn’t want to go on anymore. Apparently they had decided without asking him. His mind was hazy, he had just carried on, one foot in front of the other, step by step, the pain more a background buzz throbbing in his leg than the sharp biting it had been before.  
  
“I think, I might… have broken my leg,” he managed to say before his body gave in, his knees bending against his will and he would have hit the ground if it wasn’t for Martins strong arms, wrapping around him. Martin caught him in his fall, holding him against his warm body, encasing him in his safety. Jon’s head was dizzy. Apparently the pain was numbing his thoughts slowly.  
  
“Why didn’t you say anything? I need to call an ambulance…” Martin had already begun to panic and fumble for his cellphone when he realized that none of them had any phones here in Scotland. It was too dangerous, but he still wasn’t used to it. Jon just snuggled against Martin, trying to be sneaky about it but not sure just how well he managed to do so.   
  
“I wanted to show you the lake. You wrote such a nice poem about a lake and I thought… I have packed a picnic and… we’re going to that lake.” Martin tried to look stern and tell Jon that he would get him home immediately, but Jon looked as if he wouldn’t accept a no.  
  
“I’ve… I’ve been healing faster than… _humans_ would, Martin. It… I thought it would have been fine. It’s probably… maybe it needs to be splinted, or maybe the healing is slowed down because… Well, I haven’t exactly been _feeding_ lately.”  
  
“How far is it to that lake, still?”   
  
“About… probably 15 minutes. We almost made it.” Martin’s smile was hesitant but it was _there_ and that‘s what counted right now. Those beautiful lips, smiling.  
  
“We will make it there. You’ll get to see that lake, and I’ll try and splint your leg there, come on.” And with that Martin just lifted Jon up into his arms, bridal style. He needed to rest before he would be able to carry Jon all the way back, and they both should eat and drink something. Jon seemed pretty out of it, and Martin’s insides tied themselves up into a tight knot of worry. He hadn’t known that Jon being an Avatar also came with enhanced healing.  
  
He hadn’t been there. Of course Jon had told him, about the coffin, about the ribs. But Martin hadn’t been there and he never wondered about how Jon was even able to survive all of this. Or had he wondered, and just decided to not really want to know the answer? It probably was a mixture of both. Sometimes it was better not knowing.  
  
Jon didn’t really notice Martin scolding himself, he was to busy feeling utterly mortified but also enjoying being carried by Martin immensely. He felt save and nice and warm - he wasn’t usually one to blush, but now he could feel it all through his body. Or was he getting a fever? It didn’t matter right now.   
  
When they reached the lake it was later than Jon had expected them to arrive. He probably hadn’t been quite as fast as anticipated. Martin, who was quite strong, but not used to hiking while carrying another person, almost dropped Jon to the ground, arms shaking slightly. They sunk against a tree, Martin’s chest rising and sinking fast while he tried to catch his breath. Jon felt it more than he saw or heard it, his head resting against Martins shoulder while his ears were filled with the rushing sound of his blood in his veins.  
  
He drifted in and out of consciousness, fragments of Martin making him eat something, of talking him into staying awake. Martin examining his leg, almost screaming when he lifted the fabric of Jon’s trousers to find his leg bruised and swollen. Jon felt himself shaking, though he was hot, almost burning inside still. Was it cold out? Somehow, at some moment while they were there Martin must have splinted his leg. Looking down he saw it wrapped in what must be Martins sweater, some tree branches sticking out of the fabric and he couldn’t really move it. The sun was slowly getting low, and nights got cold and dark out here.   
  
“Jon… Jon, can you hear me?” Martin’s arms wrapped around him. Jon snuggled up against him. It was not as nice as their cuddling in bed like usual, but it still was nice to be held. Especially since this time it seemed so much more on purpose. They had to share the bed and he sometimes just dismissed the cuddling as accidental. This time, Martin was clearly wanting to be close to him.  
  
“Hmnmm… warm.” His brain was slowing down more and more and slowly the pain came back into his leg, a low, deep throbbing pain. It was not as bad as it had been. Tomorrow it would be fine.   
  
“Jon, we need to get back home, but I am not sure if I can carry you all the way. We just have to try, okay?” How nice Martin’s cool fingers felt against his feverish skin, tiny beads of sweat almost freezing on his face.   
  
“Okay. Whatever you want, Martin… this is your date.” He was so tired. 

“Maybe you can carry me… while I… sleep.” Jon felt himself getting lifted from the ground, still wanting to scream any time something just as much as touched his leg. When had it started to hurt so much again? Shouldn’t it be healing already?   
  
“Sorry, sorry!” Martin sat him back down and then just went onto his knees, his broad back towards Jon. “Okay, sling your arms around my neck and hold on tight, okay, Jon? Yeah… that’s good.”   
  
It hurt like hell, but soon enough Martin carried him on his back, Jon’s face hidden in his soft locks, breathing in the smell of his lavender shampoo.   
  
“Okay, Jon… I need you to stay awake, though, okay? Stay awake and tell me about that date that we are supposed to be on, hm?” And so Jon told him. He wasn’t really able to focus and he might have drifted off into sleep here and there, but he told Martin about that date he had planned for today.  
  
“I wanted it to be so romantic… and I thought that it would be… that I could show you that I like you… or… that I _love_ you… because you know how I am… not good at… talking about feelings.” Martin had stopped, Jon could feel it, and he wondered if they already were back at the cottage. But it was so dark, he wasn’t even sure how Martin still knew where to go.   
  
“Martin?” His words were not much more than a whisper close to Martin’s ear and he felt like something was wrong. It was so cold now, Martin beneath him was shaking just as much as he did.   
  
“I- “ Martin started, but then stopped abruptly, took a deep breath and suddenly they were walking again. Martin tried to parse the information he has just received. He wanted to tell Jon that he felt the same and he wanted to- he needed to stay calm. Jon was hurting and this time Martin was there to help. He could flip out about this when they made it to the cottage. He could start to overthink once Jon was safe.  
  
“We need to get home, Jon. Just… just keep talking, yeah? No sleeping yet.”  
  
\---  
  
When they finally reached their tiny new home, Martin almost collapsed into the unmade bed. He just about managed to put Jon down as gently as possible before dropping face down into the cushions next to him.   
  
“I need to get you to a doctor…” he murmured into the bed, but Jon just tugged at him until he slid closer and Jon was able to cuddle up against Martin again, trying to drape the blanket over them with shaking hands. Martin had used his sweater to splint Jon’s leg, and only now he realized just how cold he was in only his shirt, and how warm Jon felt in his arms.   
  
“You need to rest. And I need to… sleep… and I can’t if you aren’t here and… I’ll be fine tomorrow. It’s already healing, thanks to you,“ Jon whispered against Martin’s ear.   
  
“Your leg is still broken, Jon.”  
“It’ll already be _almost not broken tomorrow_ , so don’t worry… just sleep now, okay? You can still worry about me once you’ve rested.” And though neither of them had thought it would happen, Jon pressed a kiss onto Martins cold forehead, then leaned his own, feverish hot one against it.   
  
“Will you still love me tomorrow?” Martin’s voice was low and soft and so unsure, unsure about something that was as clear to Jon as the night sky outside.  
  
“Of course I will. Always have, I think. Took me awhile to realize, though. Stupid of me.”  
  
“Yeah…” Martin whispered. Both their eyes were closed now, but they found each others lips. It was a soft, almost-not-there kiss, but it still was so perfect.  
  
“I love you, too, Jon.”


End file.
